The Gruesome Fate of Long Feng
by The Goon
Summary: Long Feng escapes Ba Sing Se with a few felons and ends up in Japan, where he plots to steal the Death Note to take Ba Sing Se for himself.
1. Part 1 of 3: Long Feng's Entry to Japan

**Hey guys, it's me, The Goon. While working on Haruhi Suzumiya vs Haruhi Fujioka, an idea popped into my head for a Long Feng/DeathNote story, so I went and typed it. I was planning on printing it all as one story, but then noticed it was about 10 pages long. So instead, I split it into three parts and uploaded them separately. This is Part 1 of the story, which is the first three pages.**

**Don't worry. I'm still working on Chapter 3 of HS vs HF, for those of you who were looking forward to that.**

**But anyway, here it is. I do not own any Avatar or Death Note characters, or any other familiar names. Except for Kai Jun, Hao Yuni, and Nutkicker the donkey. Those are made up. If you know your Avatar characters, you will know that those three are not part of the real show. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Long Feng had been betrayed. Azula beat him at his own game. Now the Dai Li turned against him in their conquest for control over Ba Sing Se. He had not anticipated this at all. Things were supposed to go his way. How the hell did it come to this?

"Nice knowing you, Long Feng!" said one of his officers. Long Feng was now facing his prison cell and had been aggressively escorted by three of his former agents. They threw Long Feng in the cell and locked the door.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen_, thought Long Feng,_ but somehow it's happening. I must find a quick and easy way to kill them all off and take back control of Ba Sing Se. Not that it was mine to begin with_.

_But first, how do I get out of this prison cell?_

For three days, Long Feng had stayed in that cell, and he was being driven nuts! There were some wacky prisoners in Ba Sing Se, and he couldn't take much more of it. In the cell to his left, there was a crazy murderer, but oddly enough, only murdered fire nation soldiers. It was his methods of doing so that got him imprisoned. He would shoot them down with an arrow and then gut them from the inside out…and eat their intestines. Nasty. In the cell to his right, there was a rapist who loved to sneak into villages at night, and prey up on innocent young girls and…well, I'm sure you can imagine the rest. The cell across from him was a donkey. What the hell would a donkey be thrown in prison for?

Never mind the donkey. Long Feng was going nuts. He hadn't had anything more than a roll and a small glass of water for three days. He was starving. He was thirsty. He was desperate. He was suicidal. Then he got that fateful visit.

From Death itself.

He came cloaked in his hood carrying a scythe. "Good evening, Long Feng. I am the Grim Reeper. I can help you."

"How?" asked Long Feng.

"Listen, I have recently been out of business lately. These creeps called the Shinigami are taking my job. It started with them just killing people and ending their lives. But now they send them to Nothingness afterwards! They have no room left for me to do my job!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"They use these things called a Death Note. If you can steal a couple of them, I'll let you keep one. You can then use it to kill off whoever you want."

"Sounds fair! I'll do it!"

"Not so fast! There's a catch! You have to bring these guys with you!"

"Who are they?"

* * *

"This was NOT how I wanted to do this!" cried Long Feng! He had been sent with the rapist, the murderer, and the donkey to the Shinigami Realm in front of the vortex that leads to Earth.

"Not exactly what I wanted, either!" said the murderer, whose name was Kai Jun. The rapist was Hao Yuni and the donkey was Nutkicker. "I just hope whatever parallel world we're going to, there will be plenty of women!" said Hao Yuni. Nutkicker just grunted in response. Whatever their reasons, everyone knew they had to cooperate to get this Death Note. They jumped down and prepared for whatever was ahead of them.

They didn't realize, however, that they would be falling straight towards the ground. They were up in the sky, falling down towards a simple farm in Japan. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!" cried out Kai Jun. _No we're not_, thought Long Feng. He lifted his hands and a huge pillar of rock came rising from the ground. All four of them landed on it. They had stopped falling, but Long Feng then pushed the pillar towards the ground, almost at a faster speed than they were falling.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" cried out Hao Yuni. _No we're not_, thought Long Feng. He had reached the farm, and had slowly stopped the rock pillar, and gracefully set it down to the ground. "Easy enough," remarked Long Feng. They looked around them. It was no ordinary farm. It was a farm with dead animals everywhere. Animals had been lying on the ground headless.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" cried out Nutkicker. _No we're…wait, was that the DONKEY? HOW THE HELL CAN THE DONKEY TALK?_ The three humans looked at Nutkicker in astonishment. "I mean…nyeah!" "I THOUGHT he was a normal donkey," said Hao Yuni. "That works for me!" exclaimed Kai Jun. "Idiots," muttered Long Feng to himself.

They had finally arrived in the city. Everyone had been giving them weird stares, not only because of their clothes, but because they were dragging a donkey along with them! _It looks like we're the center of attention in town_, thought Long Feng, _how will we ever find this Death Note like this_? Suddenly, the attention switched from them to a superstar.

"Oh my god!" people exclaimed, "Isn't that girl Misa Misa?"

"Oh, you're right! It's her!"

People then started gathering around the girl. She had a Goth Lolita style dress on. She had two young men on both sides. One looked like a bum. He had a wrinkled, white long-sleeved shirt and jeans with poofy black hair. And he was pale. The other looked very professional and serious, with a sinister glare. Long Feng then gasped at what he saw then. In the purse of the girl, and the backpack of the sinister man, both had a notebook with the words DEATHNOTE printed on the cover.

_YES! THIS IS IT_, thought Long Feng, _REVENGE WILL SOON BE MINE!_ "NO WAY!" the girl cried, "SOMEONE JUST TOUCHED MY BUTT!" Hearing this statement, Hao Yuni couldn't help but snicker at this statement as impure thoughts came into him hearing the word _butt_. Long Feng had guessed correctly what triggered his laughter and what he could probably be thinking about. He groaned at how foolish and perverted Hao could be.

By now, the crowd started to walk away, and so did the girl. The sloppy guy started to walk away, and the sinister man got on the phone. Long Feng sat on a park bench with Hao Yuni, Kai Jun, and Nutkicker as they secretly watched the events unfold. The phone call, the surprise of the girl being kidnapped…all of it unfolded before their eyes. Soon, both of them departed. _We have to follow that sinister man_.

* * *

**Well that was part 1 of the story. There are 2 more parts to it. I hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	2. Part 2 of 3: The Trade

**Here is Part 2 of the story, which is the next three pages. I do not own any Avatar or DeathNote characters, but Kai Jun, Hao Yuni, and Nutkicker are made up by myself. **

**By the way, if you are a fan of L and wanted him to be in the story, I apologize. The scene he was in on the previous part of the story was his only role in the Gruesome Fate of Long Feng. So sorry, but he didn't have much to do with this story's events :)**

* * *

Light Yagami had been walking back towards his house, with Ryuk flying by his side. Ryuk figured he should tell Light what he saw and heard. He saw Long Feng and his companions eavesdropping on everything that was going on before.

"Hey, Light," said Ryuk, "you know we were being spied on, right?" "Yes, Ryuk," replied Light, "no doubt that L had some kind of microphone on him for the police to listen to our conversation." "Not L! Someone else! The ones sitting by the park bench! I'm surprised you didn't catch that!" It was a first for Light, given that the men in question were a bit…odd to Japan. "Well, right now, we need to make sure Misa doesn't talk while she's confined."

Long Feng, along with Kai Jun, Hao Yuni, and Nutkicker, followed Light, trying not to be noticed, all the way to his home. They couldn't see Ryuk, so they assumed he was just as crazy as they were. Especially when in his room, he had been looking in two directions from time to time. What they didn't know, however, was that another Shinigami, Rem, was in the room too, and told Light about Misa giving up her Death Note in order to protect Light.

* * *

Eventually, the four of them followed Light to a misty forest just outside the city. He took out the Death Note, and it appeared to be floating away by itself! _What the?!!! That can't be possible_, thought Long Feng, _how can it do that? NOW how will I get my hands on it_?

But then he heard Light mutter something about another one being buried under where he was standing. As soon as Light left, Long Feng used earthbending to get the Death Note out from the ground. As soon as he touched it, his eyes saw a hideous sight. A dark, winged monster with glowing red eyes. Long Feng screamed out in terror.

"Looks like you're the NEW owner of this one! That doesn't go well with Light's plan," said the monster, "but hey, I'm just here to enjoy the show, so if you can show me a good time with that book, I guess you can keep it for yourself." Kai Jun and Hao Yuni were confused why Long Feng screamed…until they touched the Death Note as well, and saw the hideous monster. Soon, Nutkicker stomped on it, causing him to see the Shinigami also. His eyes grew as big as dinner plates at the sight.

"Relax, the name's Ryuk. That Death Note is now yours." "That's it?" asked Long Feng, "Just like that? I don't have to fight you or anything? I just take it and go my own way?" "Well…" started Ryuk, "since that's MY Death Note, that means I am now attached to you wherever you go until you either die or relinquish ownership of that Death Note." "Hey Feng," said Kai, "we're gonna go check up on that other Death Note to see what we can do with it." "Alright," said Long Feng.

Kai Jun and Hao Yuni both split up after they reached the central square of Tokyo. Kai Jun was planning to find the other Death Note and use it to kill off everyone who had made his life miserable. But Hao Yuni had other plans. Whenever he'd get the chance to hunt down Misa…_boy_, he thought,_ will I have me some fun_.

* * *

Long Feng and Nutkicker had led Ryuk out of the misty forest and hid out for a few days so that Long Feng can figure out how to get back to his world. _I finally have the Death Note, now all I need is to get back to my world, and I can take Ba Sing Se for myself_. But he still didn't know how it worked, so he asked Ryuk. "It's very simple," he said, "you write down the name of the victim and they die. If you don't right a reasonable, or any, cause, then they just die of a heart attack. And you must see their face first before you kill them." _Easy enough, I know who my targets are_. But some of the Dai Li agents he didn't know by name. He brought that problem to Ryuk's attention.

"Then I can offer you…Shinigami eyes."

"What are those?"

"It's simple. You give me half of your remaining life span, and I give you the eyes to see a person's name and remaining life span. For example, if you had 12 days to live, it would be 6 days if you had the eyes."

Long Feng consider this for a moment, and then after some thought, he said, "Deal. Give me the eyes."

* * *

Kai Jun had managed to end up in the alley right between a parking lot and the Yotsuba Company Building. He saw the Death Note fly into a house a few nights before, and then he saw it in the hands of a scary looking man, whose name was apparently Kyosuke Higuchi, and brought it with him into this building everyday. Now Kai was scouting out the place to see how he can steal the Death Note.

It was currently night time, and he followed Higuchi, and his coworkers, to an apartment building not far from there. He arrived just in time to see a police officer with long hair "accidentally" fall to his death. Everyone started splitting up, and Kai hid inside the trunk of Higuchi's red sports car and he hid in it the whole ride.

What Kai didn't know was that Hao Yuni had been on the scene as well. But he had no intention of stealing the Death Note. He had his eyes on Misa Amane. She had been wearing a nice outfit that night. Good news for Hao, but bad news for Misa.

Misa was walking down the street, on her way to see Light. She was humming a song that was apparently one of her songs. "I can't wait to see Light!" exclaimed Misa. "You won't be seeing anybody tonight," said Hao, out of the dark. Misa turned around to see where the voice came from, only to have a rag put on her face (you really expected people like Hao and Kai to NOT have rags with chloroform on them?) that had chloroform on it. Misa struggled hard to resist, but it wasn't enough. Within seconds, she was unconscious, in the greedy arms of Hao Yuni.

Long Feng looked to the night sky with an evil glare and his new Shinigami eyes, with Nutkicker looking at him in shock and fear, and Ryuk having a big grin on his face, seeing another sucker writing out his own misfortunate fate by not only trading half his life span for the eyes, but also taking the Death Note in the first place. "Now that I can see the names of everyone, I am…invincible! I might have failed to take Ba Sing Se the first time, but not this time! No one can stop me from having complete control of the Earth Kingdom!" Ryuk had no idea what Ba Sing Se or the Earth Kingdom was, but simply thought to himself, _This one's gonna be fun_!

* * *

**This is just about where I started setting up the stage for the last part of the story. I hope you are all enjoying it! The next part is where everything wraps up. :)**


	3. Part 3 of 3: Hao, Misa, and Long Feng

**This is Part 3 of the story, which is the final part, and consists of 4 pages. The story was really supposed to be more about Long Feng, but about half of it is about Misa struggling to protect herself from Hao Yuni. **

**So without further ado, here is the third and final part of The Gruesome Fate of Long Feng. I do not own any Avatar or Death Note characters, but Kai Jun, Hao Yuni, and Nutkicker are completely made up.**

* * *

Kai Jun had waited until he heard Higuchi step out of his car and into his house before picking the lock to the trunk and slipping out. It was still the same night as the "accidental" death of a cop. _I'm finally inside the house and not just looking at it_, he thought, _and now I must get that Death Note_.

He walked in the house and was walking up the stairway. It was as dark as the dungeon that he had been imprisoned in at Ba Sing Se for years. For a murderer, it was a pretty creepy thought to be reminded of those awful years in a cold prison cell, with little more than a roll of bread and glass of water per day. But soon, he had more to worry about when a loud bang was heard.

"WHO'S THERE?" cried out Higuchi. He must have heard Kai's footsteps, and had pulled out a strange weapon. It was black with a handle and trigger, and it fired strange metal pebbles. Kai had no idea what it was. But it was nothing like he had ever seen.

Of course, Higuchi and Rem, who was standing beside Higuchi during the scene, knew very well that it was a gun. They heard a sword unsheathe. Rem saw the Death Note lying on Higuchi's desk, and Higuchi wasn't watching it, surprisingly enough. _Neither of these men are good enough to hold the Death Note any longer. If this intruder is anything like Higuchi, then he will use the Death Note for evil purposes_.

Not that anything good can really come from the Death Note, but Rem decided that the only way to stick with Light's plan and keep Misa safe was to steal the Death Note and kill the intruder. Because she wasn't doing it to protect Higuchi, she wouldn't die from killing him.

Kai deflected Higuchi's bullets, shouting, "Die, you little bastard!" Higuchi was beginning to hesitate about this. Kai was getting closer. Suddenly, Kai stood still. He dropped his sword, and held his hands to his heart. _What is this feeling?_ Kai asked himself. _Why do I feel so awful?_ Just at that moment, Kai cried out, and then had a heart attack. He began to foam at the mouth. He fell back on the floor, and he was dead. Higuchi turned away from the dead body to ask something to Rem, but she was nowhere to be seen…and neither was the Death Note.

Rem had to check up on Misa in order to see if she was safe. If anything had happened to her, Light would pay dearly. That was what Rem had made sure Light knew of the day Misa and Light met. But where was Light now? More importantly, where was Misa?

Misa began to wake up. She had no idea where she was or what happened. She felt a little groggy. There was a cold breeze in the room, and she was shivering. _What happened? Where am I?_ She began to sit up. She saw a man sitting in an antique chair across her. She then saw the room she was in. It was a small room with a pink couch on the side, dark blue paint on the walls, and a red carpet on the floor. The curtains were covering all the windows, but she could tell it was still nighttime because there was no sunlight.

The man sitting in the chair had bags under his eyes, with a brown goatee, and long hair touching his shoulders, and two purple earrings in each ear. "So you're awake," the man said. He sounded as if he had been drinking sake. "My name is Hao Yuni. You probably never heard of me, but that won't matter, because you won't be able to tell anyone who I am once I'm done with you." _What does that mean?_ Misa asked herself this question only to slowly realize what was really going on.

She looked at herself. She was completely naked. Her hands had been taped together on her back by duct tape, and soon realized that her mouth had duct tape on it as well. She suddenly started to remember how she was abducted after coming home from the Yotsuba Company's party. This Hao Yuni must have been the guy that kidnapped her. She instantly knew what Hao was planning to do with her, and knew he was completely insane.

* * *

Misa tried crawling on her knees over to the closet, where there was a handle on the bottom shark enough to cut the duct tape (or at least she _hoped_ it was sharp enough), but then Hao exclaimed, "That will get you nowhere!" He got up and walked towards her, and put his kneecaps on her thighs to hold her down.

"Young lady, it is hopeless." He then turned her around, and again, put his kneecaps on her thighs, but this time, also put his hands on her shoulders and leaned close to her face to tell her something.

"Let me tell you something, lady. I have lived my life like this. When I was 12, I had accidentally walked into a bath. I thought I was alone, but there were three women in there bathing, also. Two of them began to complain and ask that I leave, but one of them got out and grabbed me by the hand and carried me away. But she didn't put her clothes on, and she didn't walk me home." Misa began to feel his hot breath on her face as he leaned in closer.

"What did she do to me? WHAT did she DO TO ME? She MOLESTED me! AND SHE NEVER GOT CAUGHT! That crazy bitch Ju Dee traumatized me for life! Ever since then, I was always obsessed with women's bodies. Every night, I would go into the city, and prey upon innocent girls, and luckily, a few of them I managed to…have a little fun with. They were left emotionally scarred, but I was satisfied. But then I was caught and put on trial, then sentenced to life in a god awful prison!"

"I stayed in that prison for 10 years! It has been so long since I've seen a woman, let alone touched one, so don't think for a second I'm not going to try anything screwy with you!" His voice suddenly turned to a whisper. His knees rubbed Misa's thighs as she slowly struggled to get away. "I hope you didn't have any plans with another man tonight, because I'm about to give you the night of your life!!!"

With that said, Hao got very rough. Misa tried kicking him to hurt him, but it only made him feel better. He grabbed some personal parts above and below the waist, and started licking like crazy. It was hell for Misa! _Why is this happening?! Who's gonna help me! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING! LIGHT! LIGHT!!!! _Hao had dived in between her legs and was about ready to start the real deal, but then he suddenly froze. He started foaming at the mouth and his face was all red. He clutched his heart.

_I've seen this before!_ Misa knew what it was. It was Kira's punishment on a rapist. Misa then kicked Hao in his chest and he fell backward. Saving her from being raped was the second thing Misa had been thankful to Kira for, despite working with the police to capture him. Hao then cried out in pain, and slowly had a heart attack and died.

Misa then turned to the door and saw Light Yagami standing there. She was so excited! Light saw the duct tape and ripped it off her hands and her mouth. Misa and Light shared a hug (despite Misa being _you-know-what _) as Rem started at them through the window outside.

_But I thought Light buried the Death Note until his plan was complete_, Rem thought, _how did he get the Death Note back_?

The answer was simple.

Ryuk handed it back to him.

Light, still hugging Misa, flashed back to how he got his Death Note back.

* * *

_At the beach, just under the bridge that Higuchi drove over to work everyday, Long Feng was still cackling hysterically at his new power to see everyone's names and life spans. Ryuk then felt something in his bag. He looked to it and saw that the Death Note that Long Feng had put in his bag for safe keeping until he got back to his world was gone!!! He turned the other way and saw Nutkicker running off with the Death Note in his mouth!_

_Coincidentally, Light Yagami saw Nutkicker and noticed a notebook in its mouth. "What's that you have, little donkey?" But as soon as he touched it, all his memories of everything involving the Death Note and the Shinigami were coming back to him. It was also how he remembered that this was not according to plan. He would have to rebury the Death Note and once again relinquish ownership of it in order to have himself cleared of being Kira, even though he really was._

_He then saw Ryuk floating beside a laughing man with weird robes. He ran over to Ryuk. "Light, you're back early!" exclaimed Ryuk. "What happened to that grand plan of yours?" "I'll figure out a way to go back to that later," said Light, "but for now, what's the deal with this guy?" "He made a trade for the eyes in order to take over some kingdom or whatever he was going on about," said Ryuk. A perfect world would not have evil, ambitious men like this one, thought Light. He has to go._

_"This is perfect!" shouted Long Feng, "Now I have all I need to take back what is mine!" But then he had an awful feeling. His face got all red and he was foaming at the mouth. He then clutched his heart and fell to the ground in pain. He looked up and saw Light Yagami standing above him. But how? He doesn't have the eyes! But Ryuk did. He saw Ryuk had written his name in the Death Note._

_Once again, Long Feng had been betrayed. He never kept his promise to the Grim Reeper, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was that he had failed to take back Ba Sing Se for himself. Nutkicker then looked at him._

_"I guess…this is it for me…eh, Nutkicker?" muttered Long Feng. "DAMN RIGHT IT IS, SUCKER!!!" boasted Nutkicker. Long Feng couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly shut his eyes and died._

* * *

**And THAT is how I think Long Feng would have died. I hope you enjoyed the story, I will be back with more Haruhi Suzumiya vs Haruhi Fujioka, and other stories, very soon.**


End file.
